User talk:Klow
Archived talk: 1, 2, 3, 4 Image confusion So I was adding an image to the Black Mesa Research Facility article when I ran into this image, File:HL BMRF Biodome observation area.jpg, under the Sector F heading. However, the biodome complex was Sector E so I was thinking this should go there. Having never played Decay and never beating Op4, I was wondering if you knew what this was an image of and where it should be?--YabbaMyIcing 18:11, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Don't really know, I just see "level B". (I actually took that screenshot myself, but...) Know what? Ask Darkman 4. I bet he knows. Klow 23:36, 26 June 2009 (UTC) HL1 Grenade page Grenade (HL1) I did a major clean-up on the HL1 grenade page. I'll get rid of the cleanup tag if you tell me if the page doesn't need it anymore. Darkman 4 03:19, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Just apply the proper weapon Layout, I'll read the article and might add the "good" template when done! Klow 13:22, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::There we go. Check it out! Darkman 4 14:21, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ok I'm reading it now (I'm temporarily protecting it until I'm done). Klow 14:27, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I think that's it (there was still a lot to be fixed, tbh). I might read it again later. Thanks! Klow 14:59, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I wasn't sure about exactly how you wanted things to be formatted. That's why I gave it to you for review. Now that I know what you want, I'll work on another weapon page, okay? Darkman 4 15:15, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Any article you want! Also in the grenade article, I noticed there was actually nothing in "Application", so everything fell into "Tactics". That might be the case in other weapon articles, the "Application" section being not mandatory if there's nothing to say about it. Weapon pages ready for a review *OICW *M249 Squad Automatic Weapon *Desert Eagle *M40A1 Sniper Rifle *SMG (HL1) *AK-47 *Incendiary Rifle *Sniper Rifle (cut weapon) *MP7 (cut weapon) *MP5K *Pistol (HL1) *Hopwire Grenade *Missile Launcher *Sticky Launcher *AR2 Pulse Rifle *Socket Wrench *Pulse Shield :Darkman 4 14:49, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Nice! Pulse Shield is done already, BTW. Klow 14:52, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Klow should we have a page about weapons and enemies cut from H-L1? Malekron 17:34, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::Such as? Klow 17:37, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :The black op butcher and black op brainboy and maybe the cut Xen creature stubs for enemies. And for weapons the alien chainsaw.Malekron 17:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC) City 17 Gallery Yup. That's my next mini-project in the No More Orphaned Images Project. I think you told me a while back that you had a lot of images you wanted to put in the article, so if you could tell me what those are or put them in yourself, it would make the creation of the gallery a lot easier.--YabbaMyIcing 16:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Don't remember... And I'm busy with other things, real and on this wiki. Start adding the orphaned ones, then we'll see! Klow 18:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) HK 707 I turned it back into a weapon since its pretty much just like the Manhack and Sentry. Darkman 4 19:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Indeed. You just forgot to put back the correct infobox! ;-) Klow 19:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Particle Storm particle Storm was supposed to be some sort of NPC that appeared in maps. It is unknown if it was its own NPC type, or it was a series of scripted events made to look like an NPC. However, I'm betting on the latter, as it has its own folder under sounds/npc. Anyways, it would appear in a map and float around and probably attack the player. I don't know if there is any connection between it and portal storms. Darkman 4 20:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :By, "the latter", you refer to "a series of scripted events"? You seem to contradict yourself. And are there any WC maps with it? Klow 20:19, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Ooops. I meant that the former. :As far as I know, there aren't any maps that have it. The "float around in maps" bit was something I salvaged from Team GabeN's old wiki. Darkman 4 20:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::I see, thanks. Have a look at the article, if there's anything to correct. Klow 20:45, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::"Salvaged"? Not much more than we know there... Klow 20:57, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Crobar Why did you delete the "Crobar" redirect? It' a common variation on the spelling of the word. :You mean, a common mistake? Please sign your comments. Klow 17:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Military Police In the training of Opposing Force, the G-Man isn't talking to a military police but to a seargent, I just posted this message to take ofersation to correct this mistake. B-MAN 00:42, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :You're right, I removed it. This page is not verified, thus the mistake. Klow 00:46, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Xen-Combine War Hey Klow do you know anything about the conflict between the soon to become Xenians and the Combine in Raising the Bar or is the info to small or not there? Malekron 02:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't remember details about it. And bear in mind that the Combine didn't exist in Valve's mind back in 1998. Unfortunately Xen is not well covered in Rtb. There isn't even a single picture of it. Klow 02:58, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Removed HUDs Can I have an explanation? WHY WERE THE HUDS FOR HL1 WEAPONS I UPLOADED YESTERDAY WERE DELETED FROM THE WIKI? I respected everything, I gaved correct information about the image. Next time I would like to be mailed before any of my images are deleted, just like Klow allways do. B-MAN 16:58, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Information template, anyone? As long as you don't give a damn, we don't either, mon gars. Klow 00:50, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Pistol Yep, its a Glock 17. Darkman 4 15:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Steam Nuke Serbia. Darkman 4 15:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Wow. Klow 15:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Is it Just me Or are those annoying green Infolinks showing up on the wiki now? PLEASE tell me it is just me.--YabbaMyIcing 03:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :What are you talking about? Can you take a screenshot? Klow 10:15, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::I installed Adblock Plus, so they are gone now. Basically, you know when you are surfing a website and you roll over random words and an add pops up pertaining to that word? That's what started showing up here.--YabbaMyIcing 16:06, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh I see what you mean. AdBlock rocks. Klow 15:45, 9 July 2009 (UTC) MegaSean45 IP? Some hours ago I was blocked because of this error: "MegaSean45 has used your IP address" I don't understand how that happened, I though he was blocked? HalfLifeveR 21:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I think it's because that little bastard is using proxies, and they are using TONS of different IP addresses. That or it's some weird IP error.--YabbaMyIcing 23:19, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that happened to me as well. Darkman 4 01:30, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::Damn! Again! Same issue than with Darkman. I need to tell Uberfuzzy about this. Klow 15:44, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Military Conflict Infobox 2 Hey Klow should there be a second type of the info box for the Black Mesa Incident. :What do you mean? A navigation template? Klow 15:46, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Not a navigation template, a navigation infobox so it can fit the five factions in the Black Mesa Incident article.Malekron 21:47, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::Um Aperture Labs in Ohio.Malekron 01:19, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::What? Klow 01:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::It says that in the article.Malekron 02:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::And? Klow 02:36, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Was that the trees in the background that gave it away.Malekron 02:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::I guess you are one of many users who never read the notes and references at the feet of many articles, linked within the articles with numbers... Klow 02:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::I did check the blueprints but I didn't see where the lab is.Malekron 02:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Borealis#Blueprints Second pic, above "BOREALIS". Klow 03:11, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Found it. The small writing is hard to see. Thank you.Malekron 03:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) About the Did You Know? Section the link in the "cake isn't a lie?" fact leads to a disambiguation page I already said it on the talk page but nobody fixed it. can you please fix it.GordonGMan 11:00, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. Klow 15:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) HL2 Sales Didn't HL2 sell 6.5 million, even more if include Steam sale? HalfLifeveR 20:41, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :No idea. Klow 20:43, 9 July 2009 (UTC) According to this: http://www.gamasutra.com/php-bin/news_index.php?story=21319 HalfLifeveR 20:45, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Yup. DAWeeE1 08:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Decay characters' ages Dunno. Maybe it's in the multiplayer, which I haven't played for real either. And I don't have the manual too, so I can't help you here... [[User:QuiGonJinn|'QuiGonJinn']] Youre dead Freemen! 11:46, 10 July 2009 (UTC) HL1 HUD icons and a check 1.Hi, I am actualy working on putting HL1 Weapons HUD images, if anybody can help? 2.I saw something strange in my Half-life Files (steam version), there is a model of a Stealth Fighter, I don't know if it was here or if it is a file that has been imported can you check? Thanks for answering as fast as possible. B-MAN 14:25, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :This time you better put the information template in all your pics, otherwise they will be deleted, again. For the Stealth, I never saw that in-game, that's an interesting find. Klow 14:40, 10 July 2009 (UTC) 1.I added information Templates to my images. 2.The Stealth Fighter maybe was supposed to belong to the black ops. B-MAN 14:43, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::The licence is at the wrong place and "summary" is twice for no reason (just take existing ones to see how it works), but thanks for making the effort, at last. Klow 14:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Race X homeworld Should there be a article about Race X's homeworld or is the info too small.Malekron 20:51, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Too small? There's just nothing to say. A sentence, maybe, that fits into the existing Race X article. I think we will never know anything about it... Klow 20:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think there is some evidence of what might be on Race X's Homeworld since the vegetation on the world is full wild growing moist and spore ammo plant and invading on to Black Mesa Complex's metallic floor and an artificial Xen biodome meaning that the plants were exposed to hostile conditions and adapted to grow on any surface. Malekron 15:09, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Decay vehicles They are, as far as I remember... [[User:QuiGonJinn|'QuiGonJinn']] Youre dead Freemen! 18:49, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok thanks. Klow 18:53, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I wonder where these pictures came from? http://roleplayerguild.com/f14/city-17-the-rebel-story-escape-ooc-20815/ hmmmm Darkman 4 05:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :We should rename all our pics just to break their links. And of course, when the quality of the pics start to get awful, it's not ours anymore. And WTF is that "read error" message? I laughed out loud. You don't upload it when you get that. And too bad this short film spread the "City-17" spelling mistake, damn you Purchase Brothers. Klow 11:09, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Timeline of HL2 Beta How long was the uprising after the Incident in the beta? Malekron 13:39, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Could you use question marks? I feel like I'm talking to a robot. What do you mean exactly? The timespan between HL1 and HL2?... Klow 13:41, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hl2.Malekron 13:43, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::What??? Klow 13:44, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :What is it? Malekron 13:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::::You don't make any sense, could you entirely rephrase your question? Klow 14:03, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, what is the timespan in Half-Life 2 Beta between the Black Mesa Incident? Malekron 14:07, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah, that's better. It was originally 10 years, as said in RtB, but now it's 20 which makes more sense, as said on the Ep1 website. Klow 14:09, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. Malekron 14:11, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, should there be an article about the C.I.A's role in Half-Life beta? Malekron 21:20, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe. Klow 21:22, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Is there any info on it in the RtB? Malekron 21:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Well the only info about them is there. But I don't remember well. Klow 21:25, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I think I can make the rough article based on the images of their troops and role of the Black-Ops. Malekron 21:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Wait. I think for now it should be better to have a section about it in the black ops article, no more. Klow 21:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC)